


None So Hopelessly Enslaved

by tsuki_fics, Tsukiori (tsuki_fics)



Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent
Genre: Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Kink Meme, M/M, Spanking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuki_fics/pseuds/tsuki_fics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuki_fics/pseuds/Tsukiori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander misses his wife and decides Daniel will make a suitable replacement. But there is more to Alexander's twisted games, as Daniel soon finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt for the Amnesia Kink Meme. The prompt was for Alexander to dress up Daniel as his dead/estranged wife and have his wicked way with him. As with most of my prompt fills, I probably went waaaay too long with it...

“Daniel, are you not feeling well?”  
  
The young man started, almost dropping the glass of wine he had been holding. He set it on the table, hoping Alexander didn’t notice how his fingers trembled.   
  
“Dangerous that.” Alexander smirked. “If you had spilled on your nice new clothes I would have had to punish you. But my previous question, Daniel. Are you feeling all right?”  
  
“I feel fine, my lor- my love. Just a bit tired.” He kept his eyes cast down. He studied the shadow his hand made against the cloth on the table, his nails grown a bit too long and filed to be perfect little almonds. Alexander had filed them himself while they were lying in bed, Daniel slumped exhausted against his chest listening as the other man murmured mad endearments to a woman long dead into Daniel’s hair.  
  
“We can’t have that. We must put you to bed early tonight. But come here, let me make sure you’re fine. I don’t quite trust your opinion on your own health.” He held out a hand to Daniel, who shuddered but rose to his feet, mindful to lift his skirts up so he wouldn’t trip over them and walked over to the baron. Alexander smiled, there was no happiness in it. He patted his lap.   
  
Daniel stifled the whimper and delicately maneuvered the full skirts away so he could sit on Alexander’s knee.  
  
“Be comfortable Daniel, no need to play the shrinking virgin. Not after all we’ve done to each other, hm?” Daniel squeaked as Alexander hooked his hand under his knee and pulled Daniel around and further into his lap. Daniel placed a hand on Alexander’s chest to steady himself. Alexander had one arm wrapped around his waist, the other he had pulled out from underneath Daniel and was now tracing the folds of the fabric on the young man’s thighs.   
  
“See? Perfectly healthy.” He tried to smile brightly, but it fell flat.   
  
Alexander narrowed his eyes. His hand sliding up Daniel’s thigh, over the bodice of his dress to rest over his heart. “Prove it.”  
  
Closing his eyes, Daniel leaned forward until his forehead was resting against Alexander’s. “No fever.” Alexander murmured. Then he pushed into Daniel’s mind. Daniel shrieked, tried to pull away, but a hand on the back of his neck kept him in place. He hated this, hated it more than the nightly rape, this invasion of his very soul.  
  
“You are so overly delicate at times, pet.” Alexander growled, pulling out. There was a feeling of hands being dusted off and Daniel was once again alone in his head. “No escape plans this time. Good. But really, you think it rape? I can show you what real rape is boy.”  
  
“No! No thank you.”  
  
“It’s not all that bad, is it Daniel? Being with me? I make you purr every night.” He kissed Daniel’s throat, bit the tendon in it and Daniel gasped. “Mm. Like a little kitten, the way you curl up against me afterwards.” He could feel the baron smile against him. “All exhausted and spent, begging me to stop with that angelic mouth, while your wanton body clings to me like a second skin, begging me to recover my strength and take you once more.”  
  
“Please, I said I was tired.”  
  
“I heard you.” He was bunching up Daniel’s skirt. Daniel felt cold gnarled fingers touch his inner thigh and jumped.   
  
“Please.”  
  
“The dress looks lovely on you. Burgundy always suited you.” He trailed kisses down Daniel’s neck, took his time exploring the flesh exposed by the low neckline of the dress. He rubbed his cheek against the velvet of the bodice, chuckling at the hard nub that pressed against him. He mouthed the nipple through the thick fabric, sucking hard enough to make Daniel squeal and writhe. The hand under his skirts was now wrapping around him. “I didn’t even have to enter your mind and make you!” The baron seem amazed, for the first time that evening there was a trace of real delight in his voice. “How long have been like this for me? Was it the dress? Do you like the feel of the fabric around your flesh, do you like it brushing against your cock every time you move? Do you think of me when it does?”  
  
“Stop it!” His fingers fisted against the baron’s shoulders. “Don’t talk so foully, I-“  
  
“Kiss me then. Stop my mouth with your kisses.”

Daniel did. He could feel the baron’s moan through the fingers he had splayed across the other man’s chest. His tongue tentatively trailed along Alexander’s bottom lip, he nipped it. Fingers were tangled in his hair, pressing him down, holding him still as Alexander pressed his lips hard against his. Their teeth clicked and then Daniel remembered to turn his head that way and Alexander was coaxing him to explore each other’s mouth with tongues and nips and small gasps. It was wet and vile and shameful, but when a thread of spittle ran down Daniel’s chin he found that he didn’t mind, barely noticed, he just turned his head to better seal themselves together.   
  
The hand around him tightened and Daniel threw his head back, crying out. “You like that?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Do you like this?” The hand started to stroke over Daniel, a good strong rhythm that he soon found himself moving his hips to.   
  
“Oh yes.” He closed his eyes, let his head hang back.  
  
He felt more than heard Alexander laugh. The bodice was ripped down and Alexander licked his nipple, then began to suckle. It was Daniel’s turn to tangle his fingers in hair and to pull close. The speed was punishingly fast now, Daniel was rocking to it, thrusting himself into Alexander’s fist, chasing his release that he could just see lighting the horizon like the first hint of sunrise.   
  
Then Alexander stopped. Daniel growled, still moving against the man, begging with his thighs, his hands for the administrations to continue.   
  
“And you call this rape.” The barn admonished.   
  
Daniel whined, pouted.   
  
“Don’t look at me that way. If you want me to make you feel good you know what you have to do.”  
  
“Do we-“  
  
“Stop with the modest protests.”  
  
Daniel took a breath, reached down and began to undo Alexander’s pants. Without being bid he stroked the other man, started to look around for the jar of oil and realized it wasn’t nearby.   
  
“You’ll be fine.”  
  
“It’ll hurt me.”  
  
Soothing hands against his ribcage. “I’ll make you not feel the pain.”  
  
Daniel grimaced in distaste. Alexander brushed against his mind, waiting. Daniel sighed, nodded tightly and he felt Alexander enter. He stood and sat himself so he was straddling Alexander, his dress now bunched up around his thighs. “How very lady like.” He felt the thought in his mind and pushed it away. Alexander really needed to keep his own thoughts in his own head.   
  
Alexander slid his hands down until they rested on Daniel’s hips. Daniel wrapped his arms around Alexander’s neck and slowly began to lower himself. It hurt. It scraped and stretched and then there was Alexander, like a steadying hand in the back of his mind and all the pain was pushed aside, to be felt, but only remotely.   
  
Daniel sighed when he was fully seated. He gave a small roll of his hips and heard Alexander growl, curse. He smiled. He’d set the rhythm to their dance this time. It was strange to be filled by another man, to have someone else’s heartbeat, their very essence in you as both your bodies tangled together. It made him think fleeting of Plato, but he pushed it away, repulsed. Whatever Alexander was to him, it wasn’t soul mate.

Alexander clawed at his flesh, demanding more demanding faster. He was muttering under his breath again. “I knew we’d find each other again, I knew it. Even being banished in this gods forsaken world, I knew nothing could keep us apa-“ Daniel put his hands on the old man’s cheeks and jerked his head back. Alexander opened his mouth either in surprise or protest, Daniel never gave him a chance to decide before claiming his mouth, his tongue making parody of Alexander’s thrusting inside him. And the old man moaned, cupped the back of Daniel’s head and let him dominate the kiss, their love making, for a change. Was that the faintest bit of amusement, of fondness in the back of his mind? Surely not his…  
  
Daniel broke away first, buried his face into the side of Alexander’s neck. He was close, so close and the pleasure was so intense he thought he might cry from it. And then it was over and he was spilling into the dress, the fine new dress that Alexander had bought because it had reminded him of his wife and had put on Daniel because Daniel reminded him of his wife.   
  
That sobered him and post coital bliss dribbled away leaving something cold and stony and sharp in its place. “Did you finish?”  
  
A hum in the affirmative. Daniel stood up. Shocked, Alexander let him go, hands trailing reluctantly over him as he moved away.   
  
“Daniel.”  
  
He stopped in the doorway.   
  
“You ruined your dress.”  
  
Daniel paled and turned to flee to his rooms, the baron’s sated laughter chasing after him.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a tap on the door. “I’m sleeping.” Daniel called over his shoulder, struggling with the laces on the dress. It was impossible to loosen them alone. Why did women insist on putting the fastening in the back?  
  
“Yes, you do look fast asleep and dreaming.” Alexander entered the room, setting the candle he had used to light his way through the halls on the table. Daniel began to back away.   
  
“What do you want? Have I not slaked your lusts enough for one evening?”  
  
“Stop being churlish. I came to help you undress.”   
  
“Send up one of the maids to help me.” Daniel tried to run past the old man, tried to make it to the safety of the study where he could slam the door shut and barricade it against this monster.   
  
He always forgot how quick Alexander was. An arm like steel wrapped around his waist and jerked him back, pulled him against Alexander’s chest. No matter how old he looked, how frail and feeble, he wasn’t human. It was all a mask and for some reason Daniel’s brain shied away from that fact, tried to forget it until there was no way of denying it.   
  
“As if I would let anyone else touch you, my love.” Dry lips brushed his bared shoulder and he shuddered. “Say ‘thank you’ and go stand in front of the mirror.”   
  
“Thank you, my lord.” He could barely get the words out.  
  
Alexander tsked. “I’m not your lord.”  
  
“My love. Thank you, my love.”  
  
Alexander chuckled, pleased. He let his hands trail down Daniel’s sides. Daniel quickly walked into the bedroom and stood before the mirror, hoping the old man would loosen his ties and then leave him to his sleep and his nightmares.  
  
Alexander followed close behind him, small smile on his face, looking at Daniel as a man might look at his new bride: proud, lusting, loving. “Here.” Daniel pulled his hair around to the front, holding it in place so Alexander could see the laces more clearly.  
  
Alexander kissed the nape of his neck, gave a sneaky lick. Then his fingers were working the laces, nimble and quick and the dress fell away. The corset would be next, but he was stepping back looking over Daniel’s shoulder to his reflection in the mirror. “I don’t know why I cover you up. I should make you wear nothing but this. It suits you.”   
  
“I’d catch cold and die.” Daniel snuck a look at the mirror. The corset was wrapped snuggly around his waist, his nipples peeking over the edges of it. He wore stockings that came just over the tops of his knees and nothing else. Alexander detested the pantaloons the first time he saw Daniel in them. It had surprised him; as much as Alexander went out of his way to turn Daniel into the replica of his dead wife, one would think he would approve of something that would cover up the most telling difference between the two of them.   
  
A hand firmly grasped his rump and squeezed.   
  
He pulled away. “Don’t be vulgar!” Daniel’s voice came out high, almost a squeak.   
  
Alexander wrapped him in his arms. “Don’t be shy. Not with me. We’re old lovers, you and I. Look in the mirror again. Go on.”   
  
Daniel peeked up at his reflection.   
  
Strong fingers in his hair, pulling out the fastenings and clips, letting the ringlets fall down. The dark hair framed his face, too long now, he would need to get it cut if he ever escaped. When he escaped.  
  
“You’re lovely.” Alexander pressed his cheek against his, they stood jaw to jaw gazing into the mirror.   
  
“I’m not. I’m an abomination.” The rouged lips, the kohl around his eyes, his father would have skinned him alive for being such a deviant, for looking like a rent boy. For becoming a rent boy.  
  
“Stop disparaging yourself. You’re beautiful.” Alexander turned him around so they were facing each other. “You stopped my breath the first time I saw you. My heart forgot to beat and only resumed when you stepped over my threshold and I knew you for flesh and blood and not some delusion my brain had made to torment me.”  
  
“Your love reborn.” Daniel repeated the oft spoken phrase dully.  
  
“Come to ease me in my exile.” Alexander finished, smiling. Sometimes Daniel couldn’t tell if that was madness or hunger that gave his gold eyes that eerie shine.

“Undo my corset. Please. I want to retire for the night. I am exhausted.”  
  
“And did our tryst after dinner wear you out so? I was hoping for a snack,” a nail gently tracing the edge of his lip, “to tide me over until we break our fast in the morning.”  
  
“Please. My love.”  
  
Annoyance set in Alexander’s features. “Your petulance, while charming, does wear on occasion.” His eyes fell on the dress, crumpled and lying by Daniel’s feet. He stooped to pick it up.   
  
Alexander examined it, made note of the rents in the fabric, the stiff stains in it.   
  
Daniel’s blood ran cold. “I’m sorry.”   
  
“You never mean it. You apologize but then you ruin the next extravagant item I purchase for you. I am beginning to wonder if you might be a bit of an exhibitionist. Perhaps I should keep you nude and confined to our chambers like some harem girl. Is that what you want?” His voice was teasing, but the eyes that hungrily stared at him had nothing of merriment in them, just a cold desire; Alexander would like nothing better than to keep Daniel chained to the bed, pleasing his lord the only thing he had to look forward to each day.  
  
Daniel swallowed, prayed he wouldn’t make the matter worse and tried to find the right words to change the subject. “But I like the things you buy me. They are more beautiful than anything I have ever worn before, I’ve never had silk against my skin before I met you. It makes me feel…” He paused, looked away. He felt blood heat his cheeks.  
  
“What Daniel? Do go on, it’s rather intriguing.”  
  
“It makes me feel loved.” He risked a look through his lashes at Alexander. The old man stared at him, then a small shadow in one corner of his mouth, the tell that Alexander was smiling, a true one.   
  
“You’re a little liar, my Jezebel, but a pretty one.” He brought the bundle of clothing to his face and inhaled. “I prefer velvet on you. It holds your scent.” He let the dress fall from his fingers, reached up and cupped Daniel’s face in them. “And you are loved. I positively dote on you.”  
  
“I know. You are kind to me.”  
  
“I must take pains not to spoil you though.” Both of their eyes fell on the dress, ruined. “Go fetch the riding crop. We’ll get it out of the way and move on to more pleasurable things before we sleep.”  
  
“No.” Daniel jerked his face away, stumbled backward.   
  
“Daniel.” A world of warning in that voice, but Daniel didn’t heed it, couldn’t heed it. Images from his childhood were rising up from the pit in his mind where he kept them buried, the bleeding, the cries, and the fear that the thrashings would turn to his frail, frail sister next.   
  
He fell to his knees. “Please I’ll do anything. Anything you can think of. I’ll…” He looked away in shame. “I’ll take you in my mouth, I’ll let you dress me in that French monstrosity you bought me before I do it, just…please.” He felt tears sting his eyes.   
  
Alexander stroked his hair, twined his fingers through the locks and pulled so Daniel would look him in the eye. His face was thoughtful and Daniel felt his hopes begin to rise, but they quickly dashed as Alexander shook his head.   
  
“I said I would punish you Daniel. What kind of precedent would I be setting if I let you out of it just because you pled with me so prettily.” _Now go fetch the riding crop._ The words seared into his mind, made the tears spill down his cheeks, drip off his chin. Daniel felt Alexander shoulder his way into Daniel’s head, his limbs moved of an accord not his own and he was moving as if he were a marionette, out of the room to fetch what Alexander required.   
  
By the time he returned he was sobbing uncontrollably. “Don’t do this. Please. I learned my lesson. I did.”   
  
“Hush, my dear. Give it to me now. Thank you.” Alexander smacked the crop into his palm, he chuckled at the way Daniel jumped at the sound. “Look at the state of you.” He walked around Daniel, trailing the leather strap over his skin, along his arms, pressed it up against a nipple, and gave a small slap on his ass. Holding the crop in both hands he pressed it under Daniel’s chin, against his throat, forcing him to look up. “God, I would ravish you every hour of every day if it were physically possible." It was spoken as if it were a vow of love, ripped from his heart.  
  
Daniel cried harder.

Alexander inclined his chin slightly in the direction of the bed. Daniel shook his head, tried to step back but Alexander was in his mind holding him still.   
  
“Just lay down on the bed Daniel. It will be over quickly.”  
  
“Please, no.” Tears ran down Daniel’s cheeks. He hoped he looked a mess, he hoped that his face was a red, blotchy shambles and Alexander would be disgusted enough to give up for the night. The hand on his arm was gentle, it pulled him close and a soft kiss was placed on his brow. No, Alexander was never so easily put off when it came to Daniel.   
  
Hands were on his shoulders now and he was being shoved down, he hit the mattress of the bed hard enough for the air to flee his lungs. He tried to rise, but Alexander pushed him down with a firm hand between his shoulder blades. Alexander leaned on him until he felt Daniel stop resisting him, the message received.   
  
Alexander drew away. He wasn’t being touched now, but that made it even more worrisome. He didn’t know where Alexander was in the room, but he could still feel the weight of those strange golden eyes upon him, admiring him. He shuddered and not from the chill. He yelped as leather suddenly caressed his thigh. He started to squirm away, but a sharp tap of the crop stilled him. It traced over his hip, along his thigh, down into the dip of his knee. It left him then, only for the gesture to be repeated on his other side. The leather slapped his right buttock, not hard enough to hurt, but he still jumped.   
  
“I don’t know why you fight me when it comes to this. If you just gave in at the beginning it would be a few lashes and then over within minutes. The more you resist me the more I am likely to want to draw it out. This could be highly enjoyable if you gave it the chance.” A slap on his other cheek.   
  
“Enjoyable for you, you mean.” He spat out, face buried in the bed sheets.   
  
“Not just me.” Alexander was moving the crop over the small of his back, down to cleft of his buttocks. He pushed in slightly with the tip and Daniel again was trying to move away. Alexander chuckled. The crop came down hard. The blow stung this time and tears sprang to Daniel’s eyes. The crop came down harder the second time and Daniel was closing his eyes, gritting his teeth. The blows were inconsistent, there would be long intervals of caresses and soft taps and then suddenly a sting that would make him cry out. He couldn’t predict where the blows would land or even the intensity; he couldn’t brace himself for them.   
  
“Aren’t you enjoying this, pet? Even just a little?” Alexander was panting and Daniel doubted it was from exertion.  
  
He shook his head, turned to try to look at Alexander. “Did you do this to your wife? Did you treat her thus?” He didn’t even try to keep the disgust from his voice. “No wonder she died or left you rather than to be by your side a moment-“ The smack of leather on flesh echoed like a gun shot in the room. Then another blow from the crop, then another. Daniel’s fingers were clawing at the sheets; he bit down on the fabric beneath him, trying to stop the screams, the pleas that were threatening to come tumbling out. The blows were raining down now, across his thighs, his back, his ass. He felt liquid trickle down his legs and realized that he was bleeding.   
  
“Tell me 'Stop'. Beg me.” Alexander commanded.  
  
“Stop, please my love, stop.”   
  
“Beg my forgiveness for your impertinence. Plead with me to accept your apologies.”  
  
Daniel smiled through his tears and shame. “No.” The crop came down across his spine.   
  
He was a bloody mess, but didn’t care. He felt he had won some small victory tonight and it gave him the power to overcome the torture, to try to fling his hate into Alexander’s face. He always forgot that Alexander was never one to play fair.

The room around him changed, it blurred before his eyes and when it came back into focus, it was the room from his childhood. He looked at the hands fisting into the blankets. They were no longer the hands of an adult man, but those of a child.   
  
The sting of a belt against his rear and he was gasping, crying out. The small cry was echoed somewhere else in the room. His father-and who else could it be beating him-stopped, seeming to be listening for the sound to come again. Hazel! It had to be Hazel. That was probably the reason for this punishment; he had stolen sweets for his sister again or had let her out of the attic she was usually confined in. The belt fell again and again that small gasp that wasn’t uttered by his throat. The creak of floorboards. His father was moving away, towards the sound, towards his sister. He tried to get up, tried to make any movement at all, but he seemed paralyzed. Tears were soaking the cloth his cheek was pressed against. “Stop, please stop.”  
  
The rattle of the closet door, a muttered oath as it resisted. He could picture Hazel on the other side, holding the knob, praying her fragile strength would be enough to keep their father from finding her. The door was wrenched open. A tiny wail of despair. “Stop! It’s me you want, me who did wrong! Don’t hurt her. Alexander!” The name was wrenched from him. Like a magic spell, it broke the enchantment his mind had cast around him. The sheets were no longer rough wool, but silk, and the room was opulent and stone instead of bare and wooden.

He repeated Alexander's name like a prayer, sobbing it as a sinner petitioning his god for forgiveness. And it was seemingly granted. Alexander softly touched his hip. Daniel jerked away on instinct, made himself hold still when the caress was repeated. He didn’t want to provoke Alexander’s temper again. He had had enough for one night.   
  
A brush of lips against the gash on his back, a lap at the blood drying on his hip, a hundred kisses scattered across his unmarred flesh. Daniel moaned. A finger traced the swell of his buttocks, dipped into the crevasse between them, and began to lightly press against him. His fingers tightened in the sheets again as it entered him. It was such an alien feeling to have something inside of him. It wasn’t painful, not yet, but a curious tickling sensation. Alexander thrust the finger in and out and Daniel could feel himself relaxing under the soothing of that gentle rubbing deep inside of himself. Then a small twist and there was jolt of pleasure in the pit of his stomach.   
  
Alexander laughed. The finger was withdrawn and there was the weight of another body lying on top of him. He wanted to remind the baron to use the oil at least, but bit his tongue. Alexander didn’t care if Daniel hurt tonight and such a request would fall on deaf ears.   
  
Hot breath against his ear, a small nip at the lobe, and Alexander was entering him. Daniel cried out; spread, speared, the pain of it almost beyond enduring, the humiliation of it more than his chastisement earlier. He tightened around the invader in his body. Alexander gasped, kissed the side of his neck. Then he began to move. And Daniel gave up entirely to the sensation.   
  
Alexander didn’t last long, Daniel could feel wetness between his thighs and the baron’s ragged breathing against his neck. He rolled off and lay beside Daniel, their pants the only noise in the room. The baron left the bed, Daniel could hear him rummaging in the wardrobe. A gauzy, white scrap of fabric was thrown beside him on the bed.   
  
Daniel gingerly raised himself up, turning to lean on his elbow, trying to lessen the agony of his wounds. “What do you wish me to do with this?” He picked it up, distaste easily read in his face.   
  
“I want you to put it on.”  
  
“Surely you want me to clean up first. I’ll dirty it.” His gaze fell on the dress that had started these events.   
  
“I know. It’ll be fine. Wear it for me.”  
  
Daniel sighed, resigned. “Help me?”   
  
Alexander was only too eager to help Daniel slip the negligee on. He could feel the gauze already stick to his back by blood and sweat. Alexander moved the pillows around and helped Daniel so he could rest against them almost in a sitting position. Fingers combed through Daniel’s sweat soaked hair.   
  
Daniel wanted to ask the baron if he thought him lovely now. The look in Alexander’s eyes made the question unnecessary; Daniel already had his answer.   
  
The baron trailed his hands down Daniel’s thighs, covered with the expensive material. He bunched up the fabric and pulled it apart with an almost revenant air. His hand closed around Daniel and began to move.   
  
“There’s no need for that.” Daniel murmured, eyes falling closed. He was exhausted and doubted he had the energy to get erect.   
  
“And what kind of lover would I be if my lady retired unsatisfied after I had taken my pleasure?” Daniel winced but Alexander didn’t notice. Breath and kisses against his private flesh now and he was spreading his legs. He fell asleep with the Alexander’s lips around him.


	3. Chapter 3

Daniel stirred. His back was a fiery net of agony and he couldn’t bite back the moan of pain quick enough. “Shush, darling. Try to sleep longer.” Alexander’s deep voice rumbled close to his ear. He woke up a bit more fully and realized that his cheek was being pillowed on Alexander’s arm, the man’s other hand was on his hip, thumb rubbing small circles against his bruised flesh.   
  
“I hurt.” He let himself whine, Alexander seemed to find it endearing after all.   
  
“My poor little creature, whatever should I do?”  
  
“Laudanum?” He asked hopefully.   
  
The baron chuckled. “No, Daniel. I don’t want you dead to the world, that’s never been my predilection.” He nuzzled at Daniel’s temple. “A bit of brandy? Would that help? And maybe I can put some salve on your wounds.”   
  
“Yes, please.” Alexander began to ease himself out of Daniel’s arms. Daniel gasped as the movement ignited more pain. “Stop, never mind! Stay still!”  
  
The baron halted, then settled back into their nest of blankets and pillows. “I will have to get up at some time, Daniel. Those cuts will need to be tended to.”  
  
“It hurts me. Don’t move.” Daniel closed his eyes and pushed closer to Alexander, pleased that the man remembered to be careful when he wrapped his arms around him to draw him close.   
  
“I should admonish you for speaking to me so…imperiously.” Daniel could hear the smile in Alexander’s voice.   
  
“You won’t though.”  
  
“Hm. Why won’t I?”  
  
Daniel opened an eye and looked up at him. “I wouldn’t even begin to hazard a guess as to your motives, my lord.”  
  
“Daniel.” The baron placed a hand on Daniel’s face.   
  
“My love.” He nipped at the thumb that was pressed against his lips.   
  
He purred. Daniel could feel it in the body pressed so tightly against his own. “I love these mornings after. Your playfulness. How can I keep you like this?” He tightened his hold on Daniel so the boy couldn’t avoid the kiss he laid on his lips.   
  
“You need to shave.” Daniel squirmed in his embrace.  
  
“I was under strict orders not to leave this bed, if you’ll remember.”   
  
Daniel sighed and moved so he could lay his cheek against Alexander’s chest. The heart beating beneath him never ceased to surprise him. He always had trouble believing that a thing such as Alexander could have a heart.   
  
“You can be so very cruel to me, beloved.” Strong fingers threaded through his hair and pulled slightly.   
  
“Don’t read my mind, Alexander.”  
  
A sigh from the baron made him rise and fall and he whimpered at the pain the slight movement caused. “I can’t help myself when we’re this close. Skin to skin.” A cautious trailing of fingers down his spine, ghosting over wounds. Daniel raised himself just enough so he could see Alexander. The old man was smiling, content, the cat that had stolen all the cream. “I truly do love waking up to you.” Alexander cupped his cheek. It was a struggle not to lean into it. “It…soothes me.”

“Soothes?” Daniel asked, giving in and nuzzling the broad palm.  
  
“The first sight I see when I open my eyes is you, disheveled, debauched, mine. The feelings it stirs in me.”  
  
Daniel raked his fingers though his hair in an attempt to not look so appealing disheveled. “I can guess at what the sight of me stirs.” He rested his hand lightly over Alexander’s covered groin. The baron laughed, not the least bit apologetic. Daniel gritted his teeth and tried to slide off Alexander, but the baron prevented him, held him close, breathed in the scent of his hair.   
  
“Stop.”  
  
“Why? We have all the morning before us. Let us enjoy ourselves.”  
  
“I want a bath. I am positively rank.”  
  
“A bath.” Alexander settled back into the pillows, his eyes glittering. “And will you let me join you? Will you allow me to...bathe you?”  
  
“Have I ever had a choice in anything since I’ve come here?”  
  
“You could say no.”  
  
“And then you’d crawl into my mind and force me.”  
  
“The outcome would be the same regardless of the answer, that is true.”  
  
“Don’t be so smug.” Daniel sat up and immediately bit his lip to smother the shout. Some of his wounds reopened, he could feel the blood trickle down his back.   
  
“Your answer?” Alexander sat up as well, one arm curling around Daniel's thin shoulders.  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
“Give me your answer. May I bathe you or…?” A chaste kiss on his knuckles and Daniel cursed the blush that was rising in his cheeks. He glanced away.   
  
“Did you and…she…ever…?”  
  
Alexander’s gaze turned sharp, Daniel could feel every centimeter of his face, his expression, being scrutinized. “No, that is, regrettably, something we never got round to.”  
  
“Very well, then.”   
  
“Very well, what?”   
  
“You may…” he stumbled over the words, his cheeks flushed. “bathe me.”   
  
Alexander chuckled and kissed his nose. “It will be an honor.” He leaned his forehead against Daniel’s.

 

Daniel sighed and settled back against Alexander’s chest. The water splashed over the side of the tub. He stiffened, but when the baron’s only reaction was a cheek rubbed against his hair, he allowed himself to relax.  
  
“Do you feel better now?” Alexander played with Daniel’s wet hair, combing it back from his face.   
  
“Yes, much. I feel almost human. If not still a little sore.” He turned so his back wasn’t flush against Alexander. He pressed his cheek against the baron’s collarbone, drew his legs up to his chest.   
  
“What a dreadful thing to say.” Alexander put a hand on his knee, connected the water droplets on it, making a pattern only discernible to him.   
  
“That I still hurt? It shouldn’t be so surprising. If I had more brandy-“  
  
Alexander forced his chin up and silenced him with a kiss. “That is not what I meant.”   
  
Daniel frowned. “I don’t understand then.”   
  
“Proclaiming yourself human.”  
  
He pulled away and studied Alexander’s face, but the baron did not appear to be joking. “But my love, I am…” His voice trailed off at Alexander’s expression; it was pitying. He almost added “aren’t I?” but bit his tongue. He didn’t want to learn the answer. It would be a lie, it had to be. Another part of Alexander’s delusion. He stood, albeit shakily. “I think I have bathed enough. I am growing chilled.”  
  
“Well, we cannot have that.” His expression smoothed from bewilderment into gentle concern. He offered Daniel a hand and helped him step over the lip of the tub. Daniel shivered and wrapped his arms around himself. “Here.” Alexander draped a towel over his shoulders. “Now go sit by the fire and dry off. I will be along presently.”   
  
Daniel looked at him, confused that Alexander wasn’t being his normally attentive self and insisting on drying Daniel himself. A gnarled finger traced his cheekbone and fell away. “I won’t be but a moment, love.” He backed away, unwilling to take his eyes off Daniel until he absolutely had to. Well, at least that was normal. Daniel turned and went into the main room. He sat by the hearth and combed his hair with his fingers. He pressed as near to the fire as he could without being singed. I would know, wouldn’t I? If I weren’t human any longer, I would know. He thought of the strange ceremonies he had been forced to partake in when Alexander had still been his mentor and not his lover. Back in the halcyon days when Daniel had worshiped him as a savior and Alexander-so he had thought- was as fond of him as a father would feel toward his son. If he had known that the baron was mad, if he had learned sooner that the man was a monster, would he have still stayed? Or would he have fled into the night and offered his throat to the Shadow? Surely that would have been preferable to… He glanced at the bed through the open door.

He wondered what She had been like. He touched his own face, felt the gauntness in it, the hollows under his eyes. Alexander thought he looked like her. He always said that the moment he had set eyes on Daniel the resemblance struck him dumb. But surely she had been a beauty to inspire such a mad devotion, such passion that would end up spanning dimensions and centuries. Daniel had always had a no nonsense air and knew that his face would hardly launch a thousand ship, let alone should have set into motion an old monstrosity’s schemes to relive a love affair.   
  
“I shouldn’t leave you alone.” Alexander sat down behind him and pulled him into his lap. “You give into melancholy much too easily.”   
  
“I have a lot to think about.”  
  
“I saw.”  
  
“Alexander, I’ve asked you. Out of my mind.” He squirmed until he could jab Alexander in the ribs with his elbow, but hadn’t the energy to make hurt.  
  
“It’s my right, Daniel. You are mine.” He tucked a strand of Daniel’s hair behind his ear.   
  
“For now.”  
  
“For forever.”  
  
“I’m not an idiot.” His voice was shrill and he bit his lip.  
  
“That might be debatable, depending on the situation.”   
  
Daniel moved to the other side of the hearth and turned to face him. Alexander’s mouth was pulled down in a fierce frown. “Can we talk? Can I say what’s on my mind without having to fear repercussion?”  
  
“You may always speak to me on whatever topic you desire. I only get upset when you defy me.”   
  
Daniel looked into the fire. “Tell me I’m still human. Assure me I still have a soul.”   
  
“I cannot answer for your soul, but on the question of your humanity, do you truly want me to lie?”  
  
“No.” Daniel whispered.   
  
“The rituals, love. What did you think they were for?”  
  
“The Shadow, to keep us hidden from it, to…” His voice died. “Were they ever what you told me they were for?”  
  
“I am afraid not.”  
  
“Why?” He wailed.   
  
“I told you, I wouldn’t let anything part us again. If you had remained mortal you would not be able to follow me through the portal. I’ll be damned if we are separated by worlds again.”  
  
“I’m still human.”  
  
“No, you’re of me. You’re my little creation now.”

Daniel fled the room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Stop pouting. It's not nearly as attractive as you think it is."

Daniel didn't stir from his position on the bed, face buried in a pillow and the blankets pulled up just enough to preserve modesty. The cool air felt good on his back. He only wished he could numb his thoughts as easily, they were a whirlwind.

"Darling, I can't stand it when you're in a sulk. Get up; let us dress you for the day." The wardrobe was opened and clothing rustled. "The blue gown today? Or the red satin? Come to think of it, we've never seen you in the rose colored one."

"None. I have no wish to leave bed today."

A sigh. "Daniel."

"I hurt. Besides, last night didn't you tell me you preferred me attired thus?" He gestured at himself.

"I did say something of that nature, but you did have a corset on. And stockings."

Daniel rolled over onto his side, an arm still draped over his head. "Not today."

"I've warned you about being too imperious with me."

"Please, something loose today. The way you treated me last night was beastly."

"It was deserved. Your memory is a bit spotty this morning, love."

"The light blue negligee. I haven't worn it yet and I think it won't brush against my wounds too harshly."

"This one?" Alexander pulled out the item in question. "I am a bit scandalized, Daniel. I can see right through it."

"Don't watch me then."

"If you wear this, I don't think I'll be able to tear my eyes from you."

Daniel smiled and slid gingerly from the bed. He staggered as he stood up, but Alexander was at his side with a steadying hand on his elbow. "Dress me. Please."

Alexander hesitated. He traced Daniel's jaw with a finger. "Be kind to me. That's all I ask. If you would only-"

"If I would only, what? Encourage you in your delusions?" The slap was hard, it turned his face so forcefully that it hurt his neck. "I'm not her." He felt the tears spring to his eyes. "No matter how many dresses you parade me around in, how you style my hair, or how many times you fuck me," he flushed as he uttered the word. "I will never be her."

Alexander took in a breath. Held it. He released it slowly. "Turn around. Let's get this on you and then tuck you back into bed. I'll go collect breakfast and bring it up to you. I know the servants disturb you so."

Daniel wiped at his face, glad to let the subject change. "They're so…hideous. Can you not cast the glamour back upon them?"

"Even if I did, you could still see through it now."

"The rituals?"

"You see what I see now. We're truly joined as one."

Daniel turned around and Alexander helped him slip his arms into the garment. He reached around him to fasten the sash. Daniel felt his breath on his cheek, was assaulted by his scent: turned earth, roses, some spice he couldn't bring to mind. Then he stepped away and Daniel was momentarily bereft.

"Thank you. For helping me and for fetching me my breakfast."

"Anything for you, beloved." The sarcasm was palpable. Alexander stepped around him and began to straighten the pillows.

"Alexander." Daniel touched his shoulder and the baron froze. He straightened and turned towards Daniel, his face guarded. "Can…can you let me into your mind?"

"Mine? Whatever for?" An elegant eyebrow quirked up.

"I want to…I need to ask you something and I need to be sure that you aren't lying to me."

The baron bared his teeth, perhaps it was meant to be a smile. "How dare you."

"Alexander." Daniel placed a hand on his cheek. His jaw was tight under his fingers. He trailed them lightly down it to his chin in an attempt to calm. "I would not ask if it weren't important to me."

"You accuse me of being a reprobate."

It was Daniel's turn to raise an eyebrow. "And you aren't?" Daniel lowered his voice and attempted to mimic Alexander's tones. "Come to Prussia, Daniel. I'll protect you from the Shadow. I will save you. Kill this man, Daniel. We need to do a ritual to save your sorry life. It's fine, Daniel, they are all criminals anyway, you're doing society a favor! Kill this child, love, I want you well and truly damned before I condescend to take you!" He was panting at the end, his knees trembling.

Alexander regarded him, gold eyes flickering with strange light. "It was all true, save one and I only told it because you would not have sacrificed them if I had not. You would have died weeks ago, with your damned honor intact if I hadn't told you they were condemned already."

"Still with my honor, still pure of heart." Daniel murmured sadly.

"Dead, Daniel. Rotting under the stones of Brennenberg with that damned primordial bitch triumphant!"

"Better that, than your whore."

"Daniel!" Alexander seized his shoulders and gave one violent shake.

Anger and strength fled him then. He sagged against Alexander, fists curled loosely on his shoulders. "I just wanted to live. Was my crime so heinous? To want life? To be so terrified of that abomination that was stalking me?" Daniel looked up at him. "Is that why you still insist on punishing me?"

"And that is the question you wanted to ask me?"

"No. Maybe. Partly." He shook his head.

"Ask."

"Why did you save me?"

"Because I love you, you little twit."

He laughed. "And you would have me believe that you aren't a liar."

"You want me to prove it." Alexander grabbed Daniel's hand and placed it back on his cheek.

"No, I daren't look into your mind and ask you that."

A long pause. "Why not?"

"I fear the answer."

"Why would that be such a horrible thing?" He leaned forward, lips grazing Daniel's before the young man jerked his head back. "What then? If not to seek proof of my love, then what did you want to ask me?"

"It doesn't matter. I think I need to lie down for a while. I grow faint."

"You need your breakfast. Get under the covers and I'll go fetch it." Daniel complied, closing his eyes and turning immediately onto his side. The baron lightly traced a particularly cruel welt along his shoulder. "I do love you."

"You love who you see through me." Alexander gave a small growl. Daniel heard him stomp off and snuggled further under the blankets. "God help me, it would all be bearable if it were me." He whispered, but the baron was already gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Daniel looked out the window over the vast stretch of forest beneath him. It went on as far as his eyes could see, not even the smoke from a lone settlement marred the picture. He reached out and touched the glass. Sometimes he wondered if Alexander had already succeeded at opening his damnable portal and had whisked him, the castle, everything, through it without him knowing. Brennenberg felt a world separate and alien to his own. It was a place of otherworldly horrors after all. He didn't know if he would be able to tell the difference between what Brennenberg had become and the shadowy place that Alexander called home.

He shook himself and drew his hand back. It curled into a fist at his side. He was worrying needlessly. As if Alexander would take him to his world. As soon as the portal was ready, Alexander would be through it and in the arms of the one he really loved, and Daniel would be the one left behind. What fate awaited him once the baron was gone? A swift and merciful death now that the baron had no further need for him? Or would he be left alone to bear the brunt, the blame, of the baron's centuries of atrocities? He imagined the village folk storming the castle and finding him alone, weeping, a doll dressed up in the likeness of a man's dead or estranged wife. If they didn't hang him for the torture and murders, they certainly would lead him to the gallows for his perversity.

Turning from the window, he started back to his rooms. The worst thing would be neither of those two scenarios. At least the both of them ended in death, in some sort of release from his chains. No, the worst thing that could happen to him-if he were completely honest with himself-would be for Alexander to go through the portal and for the townsfolk to never find out what had happened. To be left behind and alone; he could think of no better hell. Even if he did toy with the idea of escape from time to time, he couldn't seriously entertain the notion of going back into the world. Too much had changed inside of him. Even with the Shadow no longer seeking him, the terror it had wrought still lived on, was still waiting whenever he closed his eyes. He couldn't face that alone. He imagined wandering the empty halls of the castle, a living ghost, until he just faded away into nothingness and dust. He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself.

"It's rare to see you out. Usually I have to pry you from your rooms."

He jumped at the voice, but didn't turn to face it. He hoped the baron hadn't read his thoughts but knew that he must have. Alexander would not have sought him out otherwise. "Do you have some need of me?"

"I could ask you the same. Why are you out, drifting about aimlessly like some sort of spirit?" An emphasis on the last word and Daniel felt his face flush. His thoughts had been overheard.

"I just needed some exercise. Cooped up too long and my thoughts turn strange."

"I can see." A tsk and he felt the baron's fingers trail down his bare back. "Your dress is practically falling off of you."

"I had no one to help me with the buttons. I can only reach the ones on the bottom." A small lie. His back still smarted from Alexander's attentions from the previous week. The air against his flesh cooled the healing wounds, eased them.

"You should have waited until I came to help you. I always do, every morning, like clockwork." Strong, sure fingers made quick work of the fastenings. Daniel quickly lifted his hair to get it out of Alexander's way. A quick kiss to the nape of his neck and the baron was stepping away, dress perfectly set right. Daniel turned, letting his hair fall around his shoulders. It was getting so long, too long.

"It's perfect." Alexander reached out and pulled gently on a winding tendril of it, stretching it out and then letting it go, watching as it sprang back to a slight curl. "You are very beautiful." A hand on either side of Daniel's face to hold it still and an almost chaste kiss against his lips. Alexander rested his forehead against Daniel's. "I don't even have to tell you to dress this way anymore. You do it on your own. You're fighting me less and less these days."

"I can tell the end is near."

Alexander kissed him between the eyes. "It may be at that. Perhaps it won't be as bleak an ending as how you envision it."

Daniel pulled away only to be yanked back, the baron's hand clutching his wrist. He could feel that there would be red marks in the shape of Alexander's fingers around his wrist, like a grim bracelet, when the baron finally set his loose.

"Don't fight me. Don't pull away. You always do that. Why?"

"Because it hurts." Daniel struggled against the grip that held him fast. "Being with you like this, it hurts me. I'm tired of these games. Of being toyed with. Just kill me already. Just-"

"Oh, you little idiot." Alexander sounded exasperated. Daniel managed to turn away, still trying to fight off the baron, when he was let go. He stumbled a few steps, then righted himself, tried to keep his head high as he marched back to his rooms.

Hands on his hips stopped him, turned him around again. Alexander's face was grim, golden eyes searching Daniel's face. Suddenly, he sank to his knees, wrapped his arms around Daniel's thighs and pressed his face into the smooth fabric of his gown. "I grow tired of this too. When will you believe me? When will you admit to yourself that I love you?" Daniel could feel the warm breath of the words through the fabric of the dress, could feel them tickle the fine hairs on his belly.

"Because I know it is all lies. It's not me that you love, it's her. It's always been her, it always will be."

A frustrated growl came from the man kneeling before him. "And I have told you before, that you are one and the same. You are being jealous of yourself, you adorable fool." He took a breath, rubbed his cheek against him, as if trying to sooth himself. "Tell me then. Tell me what to do to prove myself to you. Give me a dragon to slay and I will gladly do so. Tell me a country you wish conquered and I will do so willingly. I'd bring down the very moon for you."

"The truth. Tell me the truth to any question I ask."

Alexander looked up at him, sharp chin digging unpleasantly into his soft flesh. "And if I do? You will believe me? You will follow me without question from now on; do everything that I bid without argument?"

Daniel hesitated.

"All I ask is that you let me love you, surely that is not too difficult a gift to accept. If you only ceased fighting me, your life would be so pleasant." He shook Daniel. "Our lives would be so pleasant."

"Yes. Fine. I agree to your terms."

Alexander smiled. It was most unholy in its glee. "Then ask what you will."

"Is she dead?"

The grin faded from Alexander's lips.

"You said you would answer and answer truthfully." Daniel prodded.

"You forget yourself."

"You promised!"

"Yes, she is dead."

"You think it or you know it?"

"Know it. Know it for a fact. You see, I was the one to kill you." The grin was back and it was feral.

Daniel shivered. "What do you mean you killed me? I stand before you now, your arms around me. Does that not prove I'm still flesh and blood? Do you mean that you killed her?"

Alexander sighed. He ran a hand along the planes of Daniel's stomach, across his chest until he could reach no farther. "I mean what I mean."

"You killed her. You did not kill me, not yet at least."

"We are arguing over semantics. You are her. She is you. Different bodies, but the same spirit."

"Your love reborn." Daniel muttered to himself. His eyes widened. "You don't mean… You can't seriously believe that…" The Hindus of India had a word for it; it was on the tip of his tongue… "Reincarnation? You surely must be joking! There is no way that I am… I'm Christian. I don't believe in it!" His voice trailed off, his distress visible. Alexander looked amused. "Besides, that was a different world! Surely it wouldn't work across worlds!"

"Daniel." It was said carefully, slowly, as if he were talking to a small child that might spook and bolt in an instant. "I would have thought that the last few months had proven that there is more to the world, to the worlds, than your previous knowledge had led you to believe."

He pushed against the other man's shoulders, trying to get free, but Alexander clung stubbornly on. "This is ridiculous! You're mad!"

"You asked for the truth and I told it to you!" The amusement was fading from his face to be replaced with a harder emotion, anger? Or frustration? "Are you already going back on our bargain? You promised to-"

"I know what I promised!" Daniel snarled. "And you were the first to break that oath with your god damned lies." He kicked out, finally wresting free from Alexander with a tear of fabric and a curse. He fled.

Surprisingly, Alexander let him go.

He didn't seem surprised when Daniel knocked on his door later that night. Daniel hadn't waited for a reply, opening the door as soon as his knuckles had given a perfunctory brush against the wood. Alexander looked up from his book, a small smile ghosting across his lips, before he returned to his reading.

"I'm not saying I believe you."

"I gather it is a lost cause and the battle not worth my time to wage. I am fine with it."

"If I did believe you though…" He took a breath. "You say you murdered me? Her. You murdered her."

The book was closed, a finger tucked inside to save his place. "I did."

"But…" Daniel floundered, at a loss. "You loved her."

"I love you still." Alexander corrected.

"You do not… I don't understand how you could…"

"You-"

"She."

A slight incline of his head. "She was going to leave me. The guard was at my door to take her from me." _Rescue more likely_ , Daniel thought. "I couldn't have that, now could I?"

"But as much as you claimed to feel for her, to never see her again…"

An old anger flared in those strange eyes. "I would never see her again anyways. They were there to exile me, to send me to this," he waved his hand around the room, "hell. Besides, things worked out in the end." He smiled and Daniel took a step back.

"You killed her rather than see her free, see her happy. You're… You're disgusting."

"And you are better? You speak as if you have never taken a life for your own selfish reasons."

"Did you regret it? Ever?"

"No. As I said, it worked out for the best."

"I hate you." The vehemence in it surprised even Daniel. Alexander seemed to start at the words. Daniel realized it was the first time he had uttered them and actually meant them with every fiber of his being. "I hope you never go home. I hope you rot here! Alone and crazed until you finally do the world, the worlds, a favor and take your own life."

"But I'm not alone." Alexander started to rise, book finally being set aside. He looked worried.

"You will be." Daniel's smile was grim.


	6. Chapter 6

Daniel got as far as the parapets this time before Alexander noticed and clamped down on him with the full extent of his will. Daniel was forced to his knees and was held there. He paid no mind to the lesson Alexander was trying to impart. Let his knees go numb and the wind cut through to his very bone, it did nothing to diminish the flush of triumph. He had almost evaded Alexander, he had almost won. Then it began to rain. After an hour he felt himself released but still tethered, a slight pull on his mind informing him that he needed to return to his rooms and in haste; the baron had no more patience left to spare for him.

Alexander was stretched out on Daniel's bed when he entered the chamber. He looked relaxed, hands behind his head, eyes closed. "That was quite the spectacle you made of yourself." He opened his eyes and took in Daniel's shivering form. "You look a fright."

The light silk affair he had donned that morning clung to him, completely soaked through and his hair was a chilly, damp weight on the back of his neck and across his shoulders. He crossed his arms over himself, the realization that this was the first time Alexander had said something disparaging about his looks leaving him desolate, much to his shame.

"Don't look so mournful. We'll set you to rights soon enough." He swung his legs off the bed and rose, stretching.

He took a step back as Alexander approached. "Am I to be disciplined?"

"And if you were? Another attempt to throw yourself off the roof? I assure you, if you tried again, the result would be the same." He placed a finger under Daniel's chin and tilted his face up. Daniel wouldn't meet his eyes. "I've longed for you for centuries, across worlds, did you honestly think I would let you go so easily? You reached as far as you did today because I let you."

Daniel met his eyes. "You can't watch me every second of every day, my lord." He spat the words out. "Your attentions will slacken and I will take advantage of them."

Alexander frowned, tapped Daniel's chin with a finger that was too much like a claw. "I see. Then I will be forced to take even more precautions."

Daniel laughed. "Take them, then! Tie me in ropes, shackle me in chains, I will find some way to escape you. I swear it."

"I never wanted it to turn out like this." He sounded almost sad. Daniel didn't believe him for an instant. The baron gently grabbed hold of Daniel's arms, pulled him forward so their chests were touching, so they could feel each other breathing. He rested his cheek against Daniel's hair. It wasn't an embrace, not quite. Daniel kept his back straight, denying himself the pleasure of resting his full weight against the baron, of letting himself be taken care of and lied to. He had promised to keep spurning the comfort it would bring to become nothing more than a courtesan. He owed it, to himself and maybe- it gave him a jealous pang to admit- to her, to keep resisting. If somehow her soul had been reborn, if he were indeed her in a new life, it would be the worst sort of betrayal to give in and willingly embrace the man she must have spurned, call him beloved and accept the life she had worked so hard to escape.

"Very well then." Alexander muttered, almost to himself. He moved Daniel aside, his hands lingering on his arms, as if he couldn't bear to let him go. Then he was stepping around him and through the door, leaving Daniel alone with his thoughts and his new found ghost.

* * *

"Time to dress for dinner." Alexander announced, striding into the room and heading straight for the wardrobe.

Daniel didn't turn to look at him, but followed the baron's reflection in the mirror.

"Have you been staring at yourself this whole time? I should have praised you less, you've become entirely too vain." The sound of hangers and clothes being moved about came from behind him.

He closed his eyes. He had been studying his reflection, looking for some clue, some evidence, that his soul was in truth that of someone else's. But he looked so ordinary. Not at all like someone whose spirit started in a world beyond comprehension-his eyes followed Alexander in the mirror-a world of monsters.

"This. I want you in this." He pulled out a dress, velvet.

"Red again?" Daniel turned around finally and raised an eyebrow.

"It suits you. I like you in it. Come, get your clothes off. Why did you not change out of them, they are damp are they not?"

"I was distracted." He began to peel the offending garments from his body. His skin felt clammy and sticky to the touch. He should have taken a bath.

"Here." Alexander threw him a cloth. Daniel caught it and went to the wash basin; a horse bath would have to do. He wet the cloth and ran it swiftly over himself. Fingered his hair and wondered if he should wet it again too or if brushing it out would be enough.

He returned to the vanity and sat before the mirror. He began to carefully work out the tangles with his hairbrush.

"Are you not even going to put a wrap around yourself?" Alexander asked, perching on the edge of the bed, eyes intent on Daniel, following his every movement.

"Why should I? I'll be dressing soon enough." Yes, his hair would be fine if he could pull it up. He drew his fingers through it and held it back; letting only a few curls remain to frame his face. It would do. He let his hair fall down again and began to reach for one of the many bottles that littered the small table. Selecting a makeup brush he began to put on his eye shadow. In the beginning, Alexander had had to do this for him, tilting his face up and murmuring praise while fingers flew through their work, lingering whenever they could. Now Daniel knew all too well what Alexander liked and how to accomplish it. Alexander preferred Daniel to wear as little as possible, enough to enhance, no to over embellish. A slight darkening along the lid and then outline the edges with kohl, to better contrast his eyes, the baron had said. Then some slight rouge on his lips, none on his cheeks; Alexander seemed to like him pale and consumptive in complexion.

"You are bewitching." Alexander said almost to himself, it was a dreamy tone of voice.

Daniel felt the corners of his lips raise against his will. "A while ago you said I looked frightful."

"Even doing your best to impersonate a drowned rat, you never fail to enchant."

"I didn't look all that bad." His eyes flicked back to the work at hand, leaning forward to paint on his lips with a steady hand.

"Don't pout. I meant no offense."

"I'm not pouting, I'm concentrating." Daniel threw the brush down. He rummaged through the chaos on the table in an attempt to find some clips for his hair.

Alexander rose to his feet. Daniel immediately followed his approach in the mirror, watching him warily. The hand that caressed his shoulder was warm, rough; the fingertips scraped his skin as they slid along him. Daniel had decided to ignore him, was leaning over to study his face again, to make sure of its perfection, when something bright and glittering dropped before him.

He stared at it blankly for a moment, not comprehending the chaotic sparkles, the blazing redness of it, and then it was being lowered and he felt a cold weight around his neck, against his chest.

He looked at his reflection and gasped, "Alexander, it's beautiful!" He touched the gem gingerly, ran his fingers along the gleaming chains that encircled him. It was a ruby, the biggest he had ever seen. He frowned, truthfully he could not recall if he had ever seen a real ruby before. Well, now he had one on a necklace and, even without a basis for comparison, he knew it to be gorgeous.

He leaned back and turned slightly one way, then the other, admiring the way it caught the light, how it resting on his pale chest better showcased its loveliness. He was afraid to touch it again, afraid it would burst like a frail soap bubble.

Alexander touched his hair, ran his fingers through it.

"I…Thank you. It's stunning. I couldn't possibly…" But the words to spurn the gift stuck in his throat.

The baron leaned down and kissed the top of his head. He was smiling, pleased with himself.

Daniel knew he should rip the jewel from his neck and cast it down. He touched it with one shaking finger instead. It was cool to the touch, smooth…real. A flush spread across his cheeks and he lowered his eyes in shame. For a moment he had become a kept creature in truth, someone who would be content with pretty baubles and prettier words, and so what if the price they came at was his spread legs and his very soul? He would give the necklace back, he would find his old spite, but for a moment, only a moment, he could bask in the baron's attentions.

"It suits you." Alexander murmured, running a finger along the chains, he shied away from touching the jewel, skimming his fingers over Daniel's chest, across his nipple and the young man gasped. Daniel reached up and took Alexander's hand. "You like your gift then?"

"I do." Daniel tore his eyes away and looked up at Alexander, distraught. "I do not think I should accept it though."

"Why ever not?"

"I just…cannot." He reached behind him, fumbling for the clasp.

Alexander raised an eyebrow. "Very well then." He plucked the necklace from Daniel. It slid from him, the clasps suddenly released as if by magic.

Daniel made a small sound of loss, reached out a hand to grasp it back. He felt bereft, as if a piece of his heart were being wrenched away.

"What, Daniel? You said you did not want it." He was dangling the gem in front of him and Daniel's eyes followed it as it waved to and fro.

"Do not tease me, my lord." He lowered his gaze and wrapped his arms around himself.

"My apologies. Here." He held it out to him. Daniel looked at it warily. When he extended his hand for it, the baron snatched it back. "It does occur to me that when I first offered it, as a token of my affection for you, you spurned it. Did you have no thought to how that might hurt me? And now that you regret your actions, you think I will just hand it over again?"

"I am sorry. I was thoughtless." Daniel rose to his feet. The baron stepped back, Daniel following, until they were in the middle of the room. "It is a lovely gift. I would like very much to have it back."

Alexander gave a small smirk. He held the necklace over Daniel's head, letting it dangle down. When Daniel attempted to pluck it from his grasp he jerked it once more beyond his reach.

"My lord!" Daniel stomped his foot in frustration.

"Forgive me, my love." Alexander stepped forward, a hand to the small of Daniel's back. He moved his hair aside and placed a small kiss on his neck. "Forgive me. You are all together too pretty when I tease you. You want it?"

"Yes." Daniel tried to jerk away from Alexander's advances, but was held fast.

"I think I will not so easily give it away this time. You seem to value more the things you have had to earn." There was an entirely too satisfied smile on the baron's face.

Daniel sighed. "And however shall I win it, my love?" He stepped forward, pressing their bodies together, his arms entwining around Alexander's neck.

"I dare say you will figure it out." Alexander murmured, eyes growing dark with lust. Daniel smiled, then drew his face down so he could kiss him.

* * *

He was sweating still, the room unbearably warm. Alexander attempted to draw the blankets over them, but Daniel kicked them off again, protesting.

"You will catch cold." Alexander said, lips pressed against his shoulder. He gave it a small bite and Daniel gasped.

"I'm hot. I will not catch anything when I feel as if my blood is boiling."

"Come into my arms at least."

He doubted that the baron had the ability to keep him from illness, but he allowed himself to be drawn into those long arms. Daniel closed his eyes and turned towards him, snuggling closer. A clinking of metal against metal made him open them again. The necklace was once more being dangled before him. With a quick glance at Alexander, who was smiling, amused, Daniel reached for it. Alexander let it drop into his palm.

Daniel held it above him, studying the jewel, turning it this way and that. It glinted oddly in the light, as if there were a fire in its depths. "Is this truly a ruby?"

"No, there is no other stone like this in your world."

"It comes from yours then."

"It was once my one cherished possession."

"And you are giving it to me?"

"I", he took the jewel from Daniel and fastened it around his neck again, "am giving it back to you."

"Oh? Oh." His hand closed around it. "It was hers."

"It was yours. You loved it, adored it. Some memento from someone or other, I never really cared. You always looked lovely in it though." His voice trailed away as Daniel left their bed and went to stand before the full length mirror.

His reflection still looked normal. He still looked like himself, boring boring Daniel who preferred his dusty books to the company of his fellow classmates. Who had somehow captured the heart of an otherworldly baron and now had the most gorgeous item he had ever set his eyes upon festooning his neck.

"You still doubt me? That you are one and the same?"

"Yes, of course I do."

Alexander came up behind him. Daniel turned around to face him, worried that some sort of beastly confrontation was in the works.

"If you aren't her, then why did you fall in love with it so? You have never struck me as being materialistic before. Cannot you admit that your soul and its recognized each other, called out to each other?" Alexander rested a finger on it. Daniel brushed him aside and crossed the room to where the dress that had been left out for him lay on the floor, dislodged by their bed play. He picked it up and tsked. It was wrinkled, hopeless.

A sigh came from behind him and he heard Alexander approach. "Let's leave it for a while. Something has been troubling me, let us address that instead."

"What is it?" Daniel tossed the dress on the bed and began to mentally go through the wardrobe, wondering what to wear in its stead.

"What you thought to do earlier this day, did you truly mean to go through with it?"

"Of course not, my love. It is just a game I've been diverting myself with of late." Daniel tried to brush past Alexander.

Alexander grabbed him by the upper arms, gentling his hold when Daniel didn't resist him. "What you told me several days ago, about defying me to the last even if it meant your death, was that a lie then? Something said in the heat of the moment to spite me?"

"Of course it was." _That_ was the lie. If he truly was her and she, him, he owed it to her to gain their freedom no matter what the course he must take. He would let that one act pay for all his selfish deeds he had enacted in this lifetime, the murders, the hubris…falling in love. It would pay for all. Too late he felt Alexander slip from his mind. Damn it! "That is unfair, my lord!"

"Yes, seeking to protect you from yourself lacks honor." A hand trailed down his arm, the delicate skin of his inner elbows, over his forearm to rest above the pulse in his wrist. "You leave me no other option." Metal, cold and heavy, encased his wrist, weighted him down.


	7. Chapter 7

"What are you doing?" Daniel sprang away, but too late. He tried to free his arms from behind his back but realized what Alexander had done. Daniel had been shackled, his wrists together. He whirled on the baron. "How dare you!"

"I do dare, my stupid little love. The portal will be open soon, you see. It requires a lot of work in these last stages and I cannot be distracted by a twit of a boy who seeks to kill himself over some foolish act of revenge that is not even his to enact." Alexander was smiling, pleased with himself. His hand darted out, too quick for Daniel to flinch from, and tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear. Fingers lingered over his cheek. "Thank you for that little tryst. It did help sweeten this deed some. I will be back at meal times and to sleep, and of course if I have the spare moment I would not mind your helping me to…repose. You are exceedingly good at it." The smile turned into a grin, the baron's too sharp teeth bared, his mask of humanity slipping for a second.

"And you say you love me."

"I do. I love you enough not to let you kill yourself. I love you enough to take you from this cesspit of a world and into a better one. What I do, I do it for you. I swear."

"And what happens when you tire of me? If my protests at being treated like a whore grow too tedious? Will you kill me as you did her, is that my fate?" Daniel sneered. "To your way of thinking you would only have to wait a few centuries to get us back again. Maybe the next body will be more willing, more pliable." He gasped as Alexander grabbed him by the throat and pulled him close, their faces inches apart.

"I will not kill you, never you."

"Why should I believe you?" It was hard to talk around the fingers digging into his throat but he managed to spit out the words.

"Because she was imperfect, as much as I loved her ,you, your soul still needed to be tempered back then; it was wrong."

"And now?"

"And now you are perfection itself." Lips, rough and harsh met his own, forced them apart with their desire and need. Their greed. Daniel could do nothing but take it, turning his head occasionally in an attempt to soften the angle. He found himself relaxing under the affections, under the confession, and was revolted.

Alexander parted from him at last, wrenching away as if he had to make himself, as if it were painful to him to be separated so. "I have work, Daniel." He looked regretful.

"You will not leave me like this."

"I have to. I cannot trust you otherwise. I will be back though, as often as I can. And we will have lifetimes' worth of years to argue about the state of your soul. But for now, leave it. Rest. Enjoy the pretty bauble around your neck. It was well won."

"I hate you!"

Alexander's only response was a laugh before he shut the door.

* * *

Daniel sighed and rolled over onto his back. He was tired of looking up at the ceiling. It was all he seemed able to do, bound as he was. He shifted and awakened the pain in his shoulders, bruised and rubbed raw all for naught. During the first few days, he had thrown himself repeatedly against the door and the window, trying to break free or at least concern Alexander enough to free him. Alexander had sent his servants instead. After an hour of cringing under the bed they had finally left and Daniel had learned his lesson.

He was so very bored. A faint sound, almost like a scrape of boot against stone and Daniel sat up fast enough that his head spun. Alexander? He was so starved for diversion these days that even the baron's infrequent visits were something to look forward to. The door of the outer chamber rattled and his heart was beating so fiercely in his chest it hurt. It was him; he was coming to see his captive. When the door to his room opened, he could not quite quell the smile that lighted his face. The monotony of his days were broken for the moment.

Alexander paused, long fingers clutching the door. He seemed taken aback by his reception. Then he smiled, slow and smug, the door swinging shut as he strode forward, reaching for Daniel with slightly shaking hands.

* * *

"Are you so very lonely without me, pet?" He asked, reclining back into the pillows, pulling Daniel to lie beside him. Daniel snuggled against him, starved for physical comfort.

"You leave so often these days. You neglect me horribly."

The hand stroking his hair stilled. "Do you truly think so?"

Was that a hint of worry in his voice? "I do. I am alone for days now, seeing no one but those ghastly constructs of yours. I…miss you." It was the truth and he was ashamed at himself for uttering it.

The hand resumed its caresses. "I have to part from you, as much as I am loath to. The final rite needs to be prepared and it requires my full attention."

"And I do not?"

Alexander laughed and tilted Daniel's chin so he could see his face. "What a spoiled mistress I have created! It is charming now, but have a care. If you are too demanding I might have to chastise you until you are reminded of your place."

"Undo my chains at least. If I am to be abandoned to my own company at least let me be able to feed and clean myself. I feel as if I am little more than a dog, the way I am now."

"Now, now, pet." Alexander stressed the last word and Daniel grimaced. "Do you not find it rather sensual? Being fed by your lover, being cared for entirely by him?" He turned and selected a strawberry from the bowl on the tray which had borne Daniel's dinner. He offered it and after a moment of hesitation Daniel leaned forward and took a small nibble from it. "Personally," the baron's voice was husky, "I find it very erotic, you eating from my hand. I might make it part of our routine when we are installed in our true home once again."

"It's fine when you are here, but when I have to try to feed myself, it's…undignified what I have to do."

"Yes, the Gatherers are not really adapted for this task. Bear with it a few more days though. It's just a small ordeal you need to endure and then never more."

"I cannot even occupy myself! How can I read when I cannot move my hands to turn the pages of the books?"

"Entertain yourself with thoughts of our new life, of the things you wish to do or the things you wish me to buy for you."

"That grows old rather quick, especially when I have not the slightest idea what your world will hold for me. Besides, I know what I truly wish for you will either not deliver or ask a price too high for the paying."

"Daniel, I grow weary of this. I do not have much time to set aside for rest and when I do find the odd moments I want the comfort of your company, not to be harangued as if you were my overindulged wife."

"I'd rather be your mistress than your wife. You would make a horrible husband. If I were a woman I would never condescend to offer you my hand."

The hand in his hair tightened and pulled his head back, tears sprang to Daniel's eyes but he smiled none the less, glad to have stricken a nerve. "Have a care, _pet_."

"Why? You would make a poor one. You have me in the position of little more than a toy and you can barely handle my upkeep. What when we are stationed at our new abode? Will you have the time to give me what I need then, the inclination to give me all I desire? Or will I be set aside when I prove to be more effort than-"

"I will cherish you, never fear of that, but it will be in my own way, not by your dictates." Alexander stirred and Daniel, fearing he would be alone again, pressed against him.

"Wait, please don't go! I spoke too hastily, too harshly. Stay a while more."

Alexander considered him. "Say you are sorry."

"I apologize for my words, only please…"

Alexander smirked and gathered him in his arms once more. He ran a lazy hand down his spine and Daniel shivered, appalled to realize that there were other things he seemed to have missed as well.

"Shall I tell you my plans for us or regale you with more tales of my land? Would that set you more at ease?"

Daniel shook his head. "I doubt I could even comprehend your pretty promises or your tales. I cannot seem to wrap my mind around your world, no matter how many stories you tell me of it. I think I caught a glimpse of it once, when I first had the bad fortune to touch the Orb…" He frowned.

"And you did not like what you saw?"

"I do not know what I saw." Daniel sighed and settled more comfortably against the other man.

After a while, Alexander began to fidget, grown restless. If Daniel tried very hard he could almost see the form of the man's thoughts. The baron was thinking of his Inner Sanctum, the last rite; the thought of Daniel himself was somewhere beyond those preoccupations.

Strong fingers squeezed his face, nails indenting his skin. "You've discovered some unsavory talents while I've been away."

Daniel hastily withdrew the slim tendril of mind that had brushed against Alexander's. "I have little else to do but hone them."

Alexander looked torn between exasperation and laughter. "What am I to do with you?"

"Don't leave me. Not yet." He dropped a chaste kiss on Alexander's neck, another on his collarbone, a spate of them down his chest.

"Are you going to convince me to stay?" Eagerness in the baron's voice and thoughts.

"Might." He breathed against his ribs, ran a tongue along the edge of them and shivered at what that stirred in Alexander's mind. "If…" He started to pull back, but Alexander's hand was fisted in his hair keeping him still.

"You do not give me ultimatums, _pet_."

"If," He continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, "you turn your thoughts only to me."

Alexander did laugh at that. "Such a selfish little beast, you are!"

Daniel hummed and nuzzled at his hip.

"Very well." The fingers in his hair loosened and soon began to stroke him. "I will think of nothing but you this night."

Daniel smiled and gently kissed where Alexander most wanted him. The baron's eyes closed and he bit his lip. "Gods, I love how timid you are when you do this."

He pouted and took just the tip of Alexander's arousal into his mouth, sucking it, pausing to draw back and give shy licks and shyer kisses up and down its length. He could feel Alexander grow impatient, the hand on his head pushing down with more force a little more with each passing second. Daniel let himself be led and took him into his mouth as far as he could.

Alexander did that peculiar half growl, half moan he often gave voice to during their love making. Daniel had the baron's entire attention now. He could ask for anything, any impossible thing and Alexander would grant it, eagerly. He tried to pull up, to draw back enough to speak, but Alexander's hold was like iron. He made an unhappy murmur in the back of his throat. The baron shuddered. Daniel affected a choke and Alexander finally relented.

"What?" He snapped, hand clenched painfully in Daniel's hair.

Daniel smiled, tried his best to be coy. "I want to play too. "

Alexander grinned. He pulled Daniel roughly into his lap. "Then play, my love."

"Like this?"

"Like this. Let me watch you dance for me." He leaned back into the pillows; hands resting on Daniel's spread thighs.

"Undo my hands at least."

"If you're good."

Daniel bit his lip, undecided about the best way to go about this. Alexander took pity on him. He took hold of himself with one hand and led Daniel down onto him with a steady grip on his hip. "Now," he looked entirely too pleased with himself. "Move."

And Daniel did. It felt good, it always felt twice more pleasurable when he had any sort of control in this. He loved the slide and burn inside of him, the spark of pleasure when he snapped his hips just so, and most of all he loved Alexander writhing beneath him, hands holding him so tightly there would be bruises afterwards.

"Pleasure yourself on me, Daniel. Use me." He murmured in that lovely voice and Daniel closed his eyes and leaned his head back, mouth falling open slightly. The necklace thumped against his chest with every sway of his hips. Its cold weight was a comfort. He focused on it, loveing the feeling of it around his neck, loveing how it made him feel precious. Owned.

He opened his eyes and met Alexander's. Long white strands of hair were plastered to his face, his mouth slightly open. And in his eyes…all the adoration in the worlds. Clarity hit him like an almost physical blow.

Power, victory, freedom…There was a way of gaining all three, he only had to make a slight change within himself. In fact, he had had them almost all along. All that was required was…a betrayal. The price to pay for a dream he never dared let himself acknowledge until now

. "Tell me you love me." Sweat trickling down his brow, he shut his eyes and tossed his hair from his face. "Just tell me those three words and you can have me, all of me."

"All of you?"

"To the marrows of my bones."

"Your soul?"

"Yes."

Alexander licked his lips, his eyes half shutting. "Your heart?"

"Everything of me, my love. Yours."

"Would you actually believe me this time?" For all its breathiness, the baron's voice still managed to be wry.

"I would." He stilled his hips. Alexander's fingernails drew blood. "Tell me."

A snarl twisted his face but was quickly gone. "I love you." His voice was steady, but there was the barest of tremors in the hands that clutched Daniel's thighs.

"My name. Say my name with it!" He began to cautiously move again.

"I love you, Daniel."

"Not her, me! Say you love me!" He was startled to feel tears mingle with the sweat on his face.

"You adorable little fool." Alexander sat up and took him into his arms. "Very well, Daniel. It is you that I love. The you I hold in my arms. If it means that I can have you to the end of my days, that you'll return my affections, we will never speak of your past-of her- again. You are mine." Something twisted Daniel's arms and the heavy metal around his wrists fell.

"And you mine?" He asked, hands shaking as he took Alexander's face and led him closer.

Alexander smiled as he tilted his head. "You just had to ask."

"Please." Daniel sobbed as he closed his eyes and kissed his lover. He tried to ignore what sounded like a scream from the depths of his mind, a phantom crying out in agony, but she was silenced as soon as Alexander touched him again, as soon as he began to move inside him once more. Daniel sighed and wrapped his arms tightly around Alexander's neck, pressing the stone around his neck between them, the edges of the setting sharp against their chests. He held Alexander tighter to him, hoping the gem would somehow leave its mark on them both.

Later, when Daniel woke to Alexander's arms around him and the old man's breath against his neck, he couldn't help a small smile. He had won. He could bear anything the future might have in store for him as long as Alexander looked at him that way. Looked at him and, for once, saw only him.

Alexander would spoil and keep him, guard him and…love him. And all he had to do was give in and let Alexander rule over him, acknowledge his feelings and finally kill that revenant within him. She hadn't been enough for Alexander. She could never have set her pride aside enough to accept this man's love, horrid as it sometimes was. But it was a love Daniel finally admitted that he had hungered for almost as soon as he had set eyes upon the baron, had heard that forceful voice order him to put his luggage down in the guest room. It had sent shivers through him and, judging by the way Alexander's eyes had flared, it had been noticed.

Yes, he was pathetic enough to gloat over winning the love of a mad, other worldly creature from a dead woman. He turned in Alexander's embrace and laid his head against the old man's heart. Daniel could soon make him forget she had ever existed and maybe she would finally be able to rest in peace.


End file.
